


Случайными дорогами

by Silentiumsilence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentiumsilence/pseuds/Silentiumsilence
Summary: «...Слишком уж сложный план, слишком много „если“... — Гермиона кругами ходила по комнате. — Это похоже на бред! Но нельзя не отметить, что такие схемы как раз в его духе…»





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Meтки: Отклонения от канона, Постканон, Кроссовер, Мифы и мифология, Приключения, Упоминания самоубийства18+, Волшебники / Волшебницы, Невзаимные чувства, Боги / Божественные сущности, Открытый финал, Неозвученные чувства, Расставание, Мечты, Намеки на любовь 
> 
> Спасибо бете unariel :)

Альбус Дамблдор сидел в своем кабинете и рассеянно листал маленькую книгу. Длинными худыми пальцами он переворачивал страницы, одну за другой, словно мысли в своей голове.

«Ох, Сириус, сможешь ли ты простить меня во второй раз? — задавался он вопросом. — Вновь я знаю, как помочь тебе, и вновь ничего не делаю, а сейчас собираюсь искупить вину за свое бездействие чужими руками, ведь я сам лишил себя выбора. Надежда на других людей — вот все, что у меня осталось! — он, с безысходностью во взгляде, посмотрел на свою обгоревшую и сморщившуюся черную руку. — Я, как и любой глупец, склонен повторять свои ошибки. А ошибки великих глупцов могут иметь настолько же великие последствия. И, к сожалению, не только я буду расплачиваться за них. Хочется верить, что ты сможешь меня понять, Сириус. Мое время ограничено, и я не имею права совершить ложный шаг и отвлекаться от цели ради тебя, как не имеет права и Гарри. В свое оправдание я могу только полагать, что твое заточение в этот раз не такое ужасное. И, если мои догадки верны, то в итоге оно может обернуться интересным путешествием, — в этот момент, с мелькнувшей искоркой в усталых глазах, он посмотрел на Феникса, сидящего на жердочке. — Или я ошибаюсь, и тогда интересное приключение ждет лишь мисс Грейнджер, если она сама того пожелает, разумеется. А когда она решится, то догадается, где меня найти».

Закончив перелистывать хрустящие листы, он раскрыл книгу на первой странице. Свободное место ниже названия уже было занято библиотечным штампом Хогвартса. Отодвинув свое завещание подальше, он взял перо, наполнил чернильницу, и на оставшейся свободной части страницы схематично начертил созвездие Большого Пса, выделив самую яркую звезду.

«Кай попал в плен, а я словно оставляю хлебные крошки для того, кто даже не знает, что он жив, что он потерян, и кому просто незачем его искать… — он удрученно вздохнул. — Сможет ли она когда-нибудь их заметить? Станет ли по ним идти? Шанс слишком мал… Но сейчас риск слишком велик, рассказывать нельзя никому. И да простит меня Мерлин».

Он подождал, пока высохнут чернила, затем открыл окно и отправил книгу в полет до положенного ей места.

«Что ж, первый ход сделан, а будет ли доиграна партия — я уже не узнаю…»

Немного постояв, вдыхая приятный летний воздух и наслаждаясь видом заката, он закрыл окно, обернулся и усталым взглядом потускневших глаз посмотрел на свой стол, на котором лежал старый томик сказок барда Бидля.


	2. Длинный день

2 мая 1998 года

— Хозяин Гарри! Хозяин Гарри, просыпайтесь!

Неимоверно уставшая Гермиона с большим трудом заставила себя разлепить глаза, но, не найдя в себе сил о чем-либо думать, снова их сомкнула.

«Это, кажется, Кикимер…» — с трудом сообразила она сквозь сон. Казалось, задремала лишь минуту назад, а теперь их снова будят.

— Хозяин Гарри, вставайте, мы должны уйти, замок рушится!

Друзья мгновенно проснулись и в три голоса воскликнули: — Что?! — резко подскочив с диванов в гриффиндорской гостиной, на которых они завалились спать, не найдя в себе сил подниматься по лестнице до своих спален.

— Как рушится? — закричал Гарри, оглядываясь вокруг круглыми глазами.

Рон с Гермионой одновременно стали напряженно озираться, ожидая услышать страшные звуки крушения древнего замка.

— Все вроде тихо… Не пугай нас так, Кикимер! — сказал с некоторым облегчением в голосе Рон.

— Эльфов попросили вывести людей из замка. Кикимер — порядочный эльф, и счел своим долгом предупредить и защитить хозяина, — уведомил домовик с легким поклоном.

— О, Мерлин, Кикимер, ты же ранен! — со вздохом воскликнула Гермиона. — Тебе больно? Нужно обработать раны!

Эльф был в совершенно измученном состоянии: один его глаз заплыл, огромная шишка красовалась на лбу, и порезы на руках и ногах слегка кровоточили.

— Кикимер горд, что участвовал в битве! — с воодушевлением отозвался эльф. — Кикимер очень рад служить хозяину Гарри — великому волшебнику, победившему Темного Лорда! Отважный хозяин Регулус был бы счастлив знать, что его больше нет!

— Да он превращается в Добби! — с улыбкой заметил Рон, отчего Кикимер что-то гневно промычал себе под нос, зло скривившись в его сторону.

«Добби… — Гермиона вспомнила крошечное бездыханное тельце бедного домовика у Гарри на руках. — Сколько еще могил я увижу, после всего, что произошло сегодня?..»

— Добби — недостойный эльф, бросивший и предавший своих хозяев! — квакающим голосом возмущался «порядочный эльф» Кикимер.

— Да ты... — начал было Рон.

— Хватит! — громко оборвал спор Гарри и встал рядом с эльфом. — Добби был хорошим... и храбрым... Как и ты. — Кикимер приосанился. — Но всех нас скоро не станет, если замок действительно рушится, а мы не уберемся отсюда сейчас!

Гермиона слушала их краем уха, с головой погрузившись в поиск бадьяна в глубинах своей бисерной сумочки.

— Рон, Гермиона, скорее хватайтесь за Кикимера! — выпалил Гарри, окончательно взбодрившийся благодаря новой порции смертельной опасности. — И Джинни? Ты не знаешь, где Джинни?! — он слегка потряс эльфа за плечо.

— Мисс Джиневра Уизли, — домовик скривился, — находится вместе со своими родными… предателями крови, — добавил он шепотом.

— Перенеси нас к ней, — торопливо попросил Гарри, хватая его за маленькую ручку.

— Подожди, он же ранен! — нервно одергивая его руку, произнесла Гермиона. — Вдруг ему небезопасно перемещаться?

— Мы все ранены, Гермиона, — угрюмо промычал Рон. — Он же как-то сюда попал, и ничего. Давайте поторопимся, пока нас не завалило!

— Хватайтесь за него…

— Рон, нельзя…

И тут раздался громкий треск, и они переместились. Гермиона решила не договаривать. Сейчас они были в очень дурном состоянии — почти не ели и не спали два дня, не считая получаса на диванах, были слегка ранены и держались на одних эмоциях. Сил после краткого отдыха ни у кого не прибавилось.

Первое, что они услышали, оказавшись в толпе людей, был магически усиленный голос МакГонагалл:

— Прошу вас! Без паники! Нам сообщили, что обрушились несколько коридорных перекрытий. Никто серьезно не пострадал. Уверяю вас, Хогвартс простоит ни много ни мало еще несколько сотен лет, и на ваш век хватит, Финниган, не переживайте! Мы эвакуируем людей для всеобщей безопасности! Битва окончена, и никто больше не погибнет сегодня, тем более по чистой случайности или от глупой неосторожности, — последние слова она сказала уже тихо, и услышать ее могли лишь те, кто стоял рядом.

Гермиона осмотрелась вокруг: они были на поле для квиддича, вдали стояли несколько палаток. На каретах, запряженных фестралами, прибыли медики. Их легко было заметить по яркому цвету мантий. Среди суматошной толпы выделялись серьезные и мрачные авроры, бдительно осматривающиеся по сторонам. Люди быстрым шагом, почти бегом, ходили туда-сюда в поиске своих родных. Все пребывало в движении. Вдали хор нестройных голосов пел песню о Гарри и победе.

Шум и вихри совершенно разных эмоций на лицах людей: слезы, смех, радость, боль, паника, страх. Но были и лица с совершенно безжизненным выражением, будто бы в апатии. Их было видно по глазам — красным и пустым, расфокусированно смотрящим вдаль, мимо всего, что происходило вокруг.

«Что больнее: видеть мертвых, не проживших отведенное им время, или видеть живых людей, буквально убитых горем?» — спрашивала себя Гермиона, встречая подобный взгляд.

То тут, то там с громким хлопком появлялись домовики с последними людьми из замка.

— Гарри, Рон, Гермиона! — Джинни с красными заплаканными глазами вылетела из толпы прямо в объятия Гарри.

— Все в порядке, Джинни! Как я рад тебя видеть! — с улыбкой откликнулся Гарри, а она при этих словах расплакалась.

— Где вы были?! — причитала она, продолжая обнимать его, пока он гладил ее по спине. — Мы все чуть с ума не сошли, когда коридор обрушился! Всех выгнали из замка, а вас нет!

— Извини… — виновато протянул Гарри. — Мы заснули в гостиной, поэтому...

— Родному брату, значит, радоваться не надо? — притворно возмутился Рон.

«А меня никто не ждет… лишь пустой дом, — смотря на радость друзей, Гермиона вдруг ощутила себя одинокой. — Где они сейчас? Как они живут?..»

— Как ты можешь так считать, Рон! — возмутилась Джинни, обняв брата. — Особенно после того, что случилось… — в ее глазах мгновенно появились слезы.

«…случилось с Фредом», — додумала Гермиона, и сама ощутила горечь и огромное желание выплакать всю ту боль, что ощущала.

За последние сутки она увидела большее количество смертей и раненых людей, чем за все прошлые годы. Каждый раз, замечая очередной застывший взгляд или завернутое в ткань тело, она чувствовала огромную боль и печаль, и страдала даже физически — настолько сильно сердце сжималось в груди. В каждый из таких моментов ей хотелось прекратить испытывать себя на прочность, перестать черпать силы в остатках надежды в душе, там, где ее почти не осталось, а найти утешение в глубине родных глаз, спросить совета, как пережить столько боли? Да и просто поплакать, как будто ей снова пять лет. Но те, к кому она могла обратиться, были так далеко, отчего она так ярко почувствовала, насколько здесь лишняя.

«Я должна быть с ними... Все это время я должна была быть с ними!..» — на секунду тоска сковала ее сердце, вернув в тот тяжелый день, когда она решила стереть родителям память.

— Сюда, мы возвращаемся домой, — прерывая ее мрачные мысли, сказала Джинни и показала рукой направление сквозь толпу.

— Хозяин Гарри, — проскрипел Кикимер, обращая на себя внимание, — изволите, чтобы я перенес вас на площадь Гриммо?

— Э-э-э, нет, Кикимер, спасибо. Возвращайся один.

— Гарри?! — с упреком сказала Гермиона и многозначительно посмотрела на эльфа.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы он пошел с нами в «Нору»? — удивился Гарри.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты отправил его к врачу, он же ранен, — она всплеснула руками. — А у меня закончился бадьян, мы все потратили после Гринготтса…

— А-а-а, ну да. Хорошо, Кикимер, отправляйся к врачам, пусть они тебя вылечат, — поспешно приказал Гарри и махнул рукой в сторону лиловой палатки, виднеющейся вдалеке.

— Хозяин, сэр, не заставляйте Кикимера, — взмолился эльф. — Кикимер выздоровеет сам, Кикимер не станет унижаться, Кикимер — благодарный эльф.

— Э-э-э… — Гарри растерянно посмотрел на Гермиону.

— Да пусть валит на Гриммо один, Гермиона! — раздраженно отмахнулся уставший Рон. — Ты же видишь, он слишком гордый и не хочет лечиться у волшебников. Тем более, эльфы быстро выздоравливают, иначе бы они и вовсе не работали после всех этих своих наказаний.

— Разве тебе не больно, Кикимер? — пролепетала расстроенная Гермиона, встав на колени рядом с эльфом. — Почему ты не хочешь, чтобы тебя вылечили?

— Кикимер сделает так, как ему велит его хозяин, — скривившись, ответил раненый эльф.

— Ладно… — Гарри почесал затылок. — Кикимер, отправляйся на Гриммо и лечись, выздоравливай и не работай, пока тебе не станет лучше.

— Как пожелаете, Хозяин, сэр, — проскрипел эльф и исчез в полупоклоне.

— Гарри Поттер! Он здесь! — закричал кто-то недалеко от них. — Гарри Поттер!

— Надо уйти отсюда поскорее, — всполошился Гарри, — у меня больше нет сил ни говорить с кем-то, ни даже слушать.

— Сюда, — Джинни вела их через толпу к виднеющемуся скоплению рыжих макушек.

Семейство Уизли тихо стояло в полном составе рядом с телом Фреда.

— О, Гарри, Рон, слава Мерлину! — бледная миссис Уизли с красными заплаканными глазами выбежала и изо всех сил обняла Рона.

— Нас слишком много, поэтому мы переместимся через портал, — сообщил такой же бледный мистер Уизли. — Портус!

«Собственноручное изготовление портала незаконно», — вяло подумала неимоверно уставшая Гермиона, но в этот момент она была готова добираться даже на метле, если бы это позволило скорее отдохнуть.

— Подходите, становитесь в круг, — раздавал указания глава семейства. — Осталась минута. На счет «три» все вместе беремся за шлем. Мы с Биллом возьмем Фреда.

Гермиона вместе со всеми протиснулась в очень плотный круг, чтобы взяться за покореженный шлем от рыцарских доспехов, которые еще недавно бились, защищая Хогвартс.

— Три, два, один … — живот словно подцепило за крюк, их закрутило и подбросило в пустоту.

Такое возвращение оказалось последней каплей в чаше отвратительного самочувствия Гермионы, она упала на траву, и ее чуть не вырвало. Это обязательно бы случилось, если бы она хоть чуть-чуть поела, но голод она последний раз она чувствовала, казалось, еще в прошлой жизни.

Преодолевая головокружение и усталость, девушка с трудом поднялась и мельком огляделась. Дом был перестроен: заплатками выглядела новая черепица на крыше, часть кирпичей также отличалась цветом, а у сарая были новые и, судя по их виду, наспех сделанные двери.

Внутри их встретила неестественная пыльная тишина. Гермионе стало немного жутко: обычно «Нора» всегда была полна жизни и звуков. А сейчас в доме не было ни единой души, без хозяев пропала вся живность — ни гномов, ни кур; молчали даже вечно щебечущие птицы в саду.

— Молли, любимая, пожалуйста, тебе нужно полежать, — ласково приговаривал Артур, приобнимая жену за плечи. — Я со всем разберусь.

Заплаканная, миссис Уизли отрешенно кивнула ему, продолжая непрерывно смотреть на мертвое тело своего сына, обернутое в ткань.

— Перси, помоги Биллу… с Фредом… — спешно давал указания глава семейства. — Гарри, Гермиона, можете идти отдыхать в комнаты Рона и Джинни, как обычно. А мне надо наколдовать защиту, пока я еще в состоянии. Ах, да. Кому нужны лекарства — они вот тут, в сундучке.

— Я сейчас засну и без всяких зелий, — пробормотал Гарри.

— Я тоже, — с тяжелым вздохом согласился с ним усталый Рон. На его щеках виднелись дорожки слез.

Все были настолько сильно измотаны морально и физически, что почти без слов сразу же разбрелись по комнатам.

Гермиона еле волочила ноги, поднимаясь по лестнице. Она уже не могла ни о чем думать, под конец уже не было сил испытывать какие-либо эмоции. Лишь огромное желание, чтобы этот ужасно длинный день наконец-то закончился. Стянув с себя ботинки и одежду, девушка буквально утонула во сне, едва коснувшись своей подушки на кровати в комнате Джинни.


	3. Новая цель

Разлепив казавшиеся свинцовыми веки, Гермиона не смогла сразу понять, какое сейчас время суток. Утро или все же вечер? Сколько она спала?

«Точно не пару часов», — решила она, чувствуя, как кровь пульсирует в висках, болит голова и шея, да и все тело тоже.

Текли минуты, а она по-прежнему неподвижно лежала, погрузившись в свои ощущения и мысли, и безучастно смотрела в окно на сумеречное небо, по которому вяло текли редкие облака. В глубине души она не могла поверить в то, что наконец-то наступил тот долгожданный день, когда все закончилось. День, о котором она столько раз мечтала перед сном. Очередной раз ускользая от смертельной опасности, она молила дожить до окончания войны, увидеть мир, в котором уже не нужно будет скрываться, переживать и рисковать жизнью. Мир, где она будет способна радоваться каждому новому дню, а не ломать голову в поисках вечно ускользающих ответов, на вопросы от которых зависят жизни...

«И этот день настал. Теперь все будет иначе, — успокаивала она себя, ожидая, что однажды по-настоящему поверит. — Волдеморт и все, что с ним было связано, теперь лишь ужасное воспоминание, которое больше никогда не повторится».

В тяжелые моменты победа представлялась ей безмерно светлым и счастливым событием, но сейчас Гермиона этого не чувствовала. Миг радостной эйфории прошел еще вчера, а в душе осталось лишь смутное чувство облегчения, за которым скрывались пустота и неизвестность. В глубине души она уже давно не верила, что все когда-нибудь снова станет хорошо.

«Просто я так устала и отчаялась, — решила она. — Неудивительно, после всего, что произошло…» В ее сознании замелькали ужасные воспоминания: ряды мертвых и раненных людей, громкий плач Джинни, а затем неестественная тишина, вспышки заклинаний, истошные крики толпы, глыбы камней, с грохотом падающие совсем рядом, едкий дым и обжигающее пламя, серая клыкастая тень, громадная великанья нога, под которой что-то трещит, тело Гарри, слезы Хагрида, застывшие глаза Фреда, неподвижные тела профессора Люпина и Тонкс…

В этот момент Гермиона захотела закрыть глаза, навсегда сморгнув все ужасные воспоминания. Раствориться в тишине, ничего не чувствовать, ни о чем не думать и даже не дышать. Но как бы она не желала забыться, жизнь напомнила о себе ярким лучом солнца, пробившимся через серые облака. Кусочек света попал прямо в глаза, заставив девушку резко потянуться и зажмуриться.

«Значит, утро, а я проспала целый день», — Гермиона повернула голову и заметила, что Джинни в комнате уже не было. Даже после стольких тяжелых потерь время ни для кого не стояло на месте. Солнце, как обычно, вставало на востоке, и все просыпались, продолжая свой жизненный путь, несмотря ни на что.

Преодолев болезненную усталость, Гермиона все же встала и поплелась в ванную. В коридоре витал запах жареных яиц с беконом. В миг, когда она его почувствовала, в ней воскресло забытое в прошлой жизни чувство голода, заявившее о себе глухим урчанием пустого желудка.

Взглянув на свое отражение в зеркале, девушка поморщилась: грязные, спутанные волосы, ссадина на лбу, бледное осунувшееся лицо, синяки под глазами, худые плечи и ребра. Она попробовала себе улыбнуться, как всегда советовала мама в начале дня. В детстве, когда у нее еще были длинные передние зубы, Гермиона терпеть не могла этот чудесный мамин совет. Сейчас же — вспомнила об этом с любовью. Но от вида собственной улыбки настроение наоборот не прибавилось.

«Мама, ты ужаснулась, если бы увидела, на кого я сейчас похожа…»

Встав под горячий душ и прислонившись спиной к холодному кафелю, Гермиона немного расслабилась. В этот миг ее захлестнули все воспоминания, эмоции — все, что она пережила и о чем переживала. Она беззвучно рыдала, слезы стекали по ее телу, смешиваясь с водой и утекая. Она мечтала, чтобы вместе с ними утекла и вся боль, забылись все страдания, исчезли все переживания. Мечтала снова чувствовать себя живой, а не просто существующей. Постепенно она успокоилась, ощущая тепло и чистоту всем телом, слушая монотонный шум воды, заглушающий, смывающий все ненужные мысли.

Душ подействовал целебно на ее душевное состояние и поднял бодрость духа. Гермиона снова взглянула на себя в зеркало, снова улыбнулась, но улыбка уже не была похожа на гримасу, хотя и казалась натянутой.

«Мне надо просто осознать, что все прошло, и больше не нужно тратить все силы на то, чтобы дожить до завтрашнего дня», — думала она, обернувшись полотенцем, сидя на бортике ванной. Ведь весь последний год единственной ее целью было выжить и не дать умереть никому рядом, а сейчас нужно просто начать жить дальше. Жить, а не существовать. Чувствовать эмоции, а не пустоту.

«Пора поставить себе новую цель, — решила она, расчесывая еще мокрые волосы. — Многие умерли, им уже не важно, как я буду скорбеть о них, сколько боли испытаю, сколько слез пролью. Они мертвы, и я буду словно мертва, если позволю себе застрять в таком состоянии надолго. Все они отдали свои жизни за то, чтобы мы жили, за то, чтобы мир стал чуть лучше».

Затем она высушила волосы заклинанием, от чего они мгновенно распушились, и посмотрела на себя: «Усталая, бледная… Когда я так рассматривала себя в последний раз? Это было перед свадьбой Билла и Флер… почти год назад… я была другой… уверенной, счастливой, во мне было столько сил, надежды… Несмотря ни на что, я верила…»

Подойдя вплотную к зеркалу, Гермиона вгляделась в глубину своих карих глаз. Рассмотрела узор на радужке и заглянула в темноту своих зрачков, будто стараясь там найти ответы о себе.

«Мне нужно снова стать той, которой я была когда-то. Мне нужна новая цель. Что-то, что снова сделает мою жизнь такой, какой она была всегда. Какая цель? Принести людям пользу? Сделать мир лучше? Сейчас это кажется таким странным, невозможным, наивным. А все потому, что я потеряла себя… И мне нужно снова поверить в то, что все это возможно и полностью в моих силах… ненамного, но изменить что-то вокруг. Нельзя каждый день снова и снова убеждать себя жить, и как сегодня заставлять себя вставать».

Гермиона вздохнула и отвернулась от зеркала, чтобы натянуть одежду. Одевшись, она вернулась в комнату и села на свою кровать. Джинни в комнате не было, а в доме было непривычно тихо.

«Так и быть, сделаю мир лучше, — устало подумала она, уставившись в одну точку перед собой. — Пафосное стремление в глазах всех циников, к которым я, похоже, присоединюсь, если сама себе позволю. Но пафоса в ней нет, если ты делаешь это не на публику, а для себя… Так что цель хороша, но слишком абстрактна, а что конкретно под ней понимать — это надо подумать. Если что-то и делать, то не просто чтобы отвлечь себя, удовлетворения и радости такое дело мне не принесет. В данном случае результат важен не менее, чем процесс».

Спускаясь по лестнице в столовую, Гермиона еще издалека услышала возмущенный голос мистера Уизли:

— Гарри, тебе необязательно это видеть…

— Вы думаете, меня волнует, что обо мне написали, после всего, что было про меня сказано за эти годы?! Меня не удивит, даже если там написано, что я сел на космический корабль, улетел на Марс и вернулся только для того, чтобы убить Волдеморта! Мне просто интересно узнать, что происходит!

— А маглы, что, могут настолько высоко летать? На этих, как ты сказал… космораблях?

Видимо, временное замешательство мистера Уизли позволило Гарри выхватить газету.

— Да, уже много лет как летают, я вам потом покажу… — она услышала шорох разворачиваемой газетной бумаги. Затем ее друг весело засмеялся и зачитал: — Гарри Поттер — кто он? Известный герой или неизвестный Темный Лорд? Что на самом деле произошло в Хогвартсе?.. И это все? — он фыркнул.

Гермиона чуть не споткнулась от внезапно нахлынувшей злости: «Скитер еще и смеет что-то писать про Гарри в таком ключе, после всего, что он сделал для всех нас?! — она в гневе слетела с лестницы. — Вот она, новая цель! Эта букашка давно уже напрашивается, и я ее, между прочим, предупреждала! Позабыла, видимо, обо мне, ну так я ей напомню! Сначала облила грязью Дамблдора в своей ущербной книжонке. Конечно! Он ведь уже никак возразить не сможет. А теперь переключилась на Гарри! Опять! Мир точно станет лучше, когда она немножко посидит в Азкабане, тем более, дементоров там теперь нет, и подумает о том, как издеваться над человеком, который умер! В буквальном смысле жизнь отдал! За все то, что она, вероятно, даже не в состоянии будет понять!»

— Да как она смеет! Да как они посмели вообще это напечатать?! — Гермиона большими шагами летела к другу, чтобы самой убедиться в очередном печатном изыске, и резким движением выдернула у него газету. На обложке было старое фото Гарри, измазанного кровью с очень напряженным, серьезным выражением лица — вероятно, снятое еще на турнире.

— Ой, Гермиона, привет… — он даже отшатнулся — уж очень пугающе его подруга выглядела в этот миг.

— Все! Это будет ее последняя сочиненная в твой адрес… — она сделала паузу, подбирая нужное слово, но на ум так и не пришло ничего культурного. — Даже не знаю, как правильно называть то, что она там пишет! Мне срочно нужен пергамент и перо… Рон! Рон, можно я возьму Сычика?!

— Доброе утро, — Рон тоже немного испугался яростного напора. — Может, сначала чаю, есть омлет с беконом?

Гермиона посмотрела на парня с тарелкой, потом огляделась: за столом сидели Билл, Чарли, Рон и мистер Уизли, а между ними стояла начатая бутыль огневиски, а в воздухе летал соответствующий запах. Все молчали и смотрели на нее странным взглядом, от чего ее гнев немного утих.

— Ты прав, простите. Доброе утро всем, — она села за стол.

— Доброе утро, — невесело поздоровались они в ответ.

— Ты как, Гермиона? — обняв ее за плечи, спросил Рон.

— М-м-м, — протянула Гермиона и показала движением свободной от вилки руки «так себе». С каждым кусочком пищи проходила головная боль.

— Сычик прилетел вчера днем, — вяло рассказывал Рон. — Мне кажется, он подрос. Представляешь, сам нашел нас здесь.

— А что ты хочешь сделать? Напишешь Скитер или сразу в Министерство? Гермиона, не думай об этом, — не дожидаясь ее ответа, сказал Гарри. — Мне уже плевать, что они пишут, главное — все теперь знают, что Волдеморта нет, и я уже не «Нежелательное лицо №1».

Гермиона оторвалась от еды, с трудом проглотила то, что жевала в этот момент, сделала глоток чая и громко поставила кружку на стол.

— Да как ты не понимаешь, Гарри! Так нельзя! Нельзя вечно позволять ей проходиться на твой счет. Для нее как будто ничего святого нет! — она со звонким стуком воткнула вилку в бекон. — Ты же пожертвовал собой тогда, в том лесу, и даже умер, — в этот момент Билл, Чарли и мистер Уизли дернулись. Она забыла, что не все еще знали подробности. — Ты столько пережил, ты совершил подвиг, и извращать все, что тогда произошло — это выходит за все рамки!

— Отчасти ты права, — со вздохом протянул Гарри, — я должен рассказать свою версию, ради тех, кто погиб. Я хочу, чтобы все знали о невиновности профессора Снейпа, — эти слова снова вызвали бурную реакцию за столом.

— Это… это все правда? — мистер Уизли во все глаза смотрел на Гарри. С таким же выражением страха, шока и удивления на него смотрели и Билл с Чарли.

— Да, профессор Снейп всегда был на нашей стороне, и я могу это доказать: перед смертью он отдал мне свои воспоминания.

— Нет, неужели… Снейп?.. — Гарри кивнул. — А то… то... что ты умер? — спросил Билл с напряженным выражением лица.

— Ну… — Гарри немного замялся, видимо, окунувшись в свои воспоминания. — Да, но буквально на мгновение, хотя… впрочем, неважно.

— Я пойду, отнесу завтрак Джорджу, — Рон встал, взял тарелку и вышел, но все были увлечены рассказом и почти не обратили на это внимание.

— Это сложно объяснить, я и сам не уверен, что тогда произошло, — Гарри откинулся на спинку стула и снял очки, положив их на стол. — Волдеморт хотел убить меня, но в итоге убил себя — точнее, часть себя во мне, если бы этого не случилось, то он бы не умер. И все бы повторилось, как в ту ночь, когда умерли мои родители, он бы смог возродиться вновь.

— Но ты был мертв, по-настоящему мертв?! — слишком громко спрашивал подвыпивший мистер Уизли. — Это все просто не укладывается в голове, это удивительно! Мы и не могли представить, что ты… хотя конечно могли, но это просто!..

Гарри от удивленно-восторженных возгласов в его адрес, как всегда, стало неудобно, и он решил переключиться на другую важную для него тему:

— Мистер Уизли, а у вас есть знакомый репортер, который бы мог написать статью о профессоре Снейпе?

— Ну, я, честно говоря, в своей работе мало пересекался с прессой, — уклончиво ответил Артур, делая пальцы домиком. — В нашем мире незаконное использование изобретений маглов не считается чем-то сенсационным, ни одна газета не захочет писать, например, об исчезающих унитазах. Особенно, когда они всегда могут сочинить что-нибудь. Мы за последние годы видели немало их творчества, — кисло улыбнулся он. — О происшествиях из моей сферы сочтут важным сообщить в прессе только тогда, когда масштабы станут поистине впечатляющими, а именно это я и стараюсь пресекать. Поэтому знакомых у меня нет. А Ксенофилиус Лавгуд, как вы понимаете…

Гермиона заметила, что Гарри уже начал расстраиваться, она тоже погрузилась в грустные размышления. «Правда, не писать же о нем в «Придире». Ее больше нет… Да и особенно после того, что случилось с Лавгудом…»

— У меня есть одна знакомая, — сообщил Билл. — Энн Райт, однокурсница, она хорошо пишет, всегда получала "отлично" за свои эссе и сочиняла про всех веселые стишки, но и серьезные тоже писала — в общем, она всегда была талантлива, и я уверен, что она сможет изложить все так, как нужно. Я давно ее не встречал, но раньше, я точно знаю, она работала репортером в маленьком журнале. Вела небольшую колонку по травологии. Ей, скорее всего, просто не хватило связей для более подходящей ее уровню работы — она ведь маглорожденная и скромная, просто не смогла пробиться. Я постараюсь ее найти, и, надеюсь, с ней все хорошо. Ее муж чистокровный, но хороший человек, тоже мой давний знакомый, он наверняка позаботился о ее безопасности.

— Отлично, спасибо, Билл, — кивнул Гарри, опять надевая очки.

Гермиона же вновь была поражена положением вещей: «Она маглорожденная… просто не хватило связей… и это меня ждет при поиске работы? Статус крови перечеркнет все мои труды, старания и хорошие оценки? Будет значить выше всех моих знаний и способностей? Именно так! Талантливая, судя по всему, Энн Райт, наверняка тоже мечтала быть как минимум главным редактором „Пророка“… Какой же я была наивной, думая, что меня с такими превосходными оценками и кучей идей саму будут приглашать работать в Министерство. Верила, что смогу улучшить жизнь эльфов домовиков, да и не только их… Да кому я там нужна?.. Грязнокровка со своими идеями демократических законов о правах…»

— И так всегда? Маглорожденные не могут найти хорошую работу, без связей? — задала она мучивший ее вопрос.

— Да нет… — протянул мистер Уизли, делая глоток из стакана. — Но ты не переживай, Гермиона, мы все знаем, что ты отличная волшебница, и о связях тебе тоже беспокоиться не стоит, скоро абсолютно все узнают, что вы с Роном помогали Гарри победить Того-кого-нельзя-называть, и все захотят видеть знаменитую героиню войны своей сотрудницей. Ты еще и отказываться от предложений будешь. И не забывай, что Кингсли теперь министр.

«М-м-м-да… — огорченно подумала Гермиона. — Это, конечно, немного успокаивает, но и ужасно раздражает! Подстраиваться под эту лицемерную систему, быть ее частью, получить должность благодаря своей славе — точнее, даже славе Гарри, тогда чем же я буду лучше чистокровных снобов, пользующихся своими связями? Хочется, чтобы меня оценивали справедливо, объективно… Очередная утопическая мечта.»

— Понятно. Спасибо за завтрак, — допив свой чай, она встала из-за стола.

— За Фреда, — Чарли подтолкнул к ней стакан с огневиски.

«Фред…» — в этот момент она нарисовала в своем сознании его образ. Для нее он навечно останется улыбающимся, смеющимся парнем — самым жизнерадостным, кого она знала.

— Покойся с миром, — тихо сказала Гермиона со слезами, мгновенно выступившими на глазах, и залпом выпила стакан, сильно закашлявшись после этого.

«Фреда больше нет, — с печалью подумала она. — Как и многих других, что погибли вчера... Что ж, этот мир изменить практически нельзя. Мертвых не вернуть, но я не прощу себе, если не буду даже пытаться что-то сделать для живых. Пора заняться Скитер, надо придумать хороший текст письма. А где Рон?»


	4. Кошмар во сне и наяву

Стены вокруг трясутся, свет впереди начинает тускнеть. Тьма заволакивает все вокруг. Гермиона без оглядки бежит по темным туннелям, держа Рона за руку, им вслед несутся заклинания. Вокруг мелькают красно-зеленые вспышки. Им нужно найти клык василиска.

— Рон, нам нужно бежать, скорее! — выкрикивает она в панике, когда рука друга пропадает.

— Но там Фред! Люпин и Тонкс! — настаивает Рон. — Почему они нападают на нас? Они заколдованы, мы должны им помочь, Гермиона!

— Рон, нет! — Гермиона трясет его за плечи, а он не двигается с места. — Они мертвы, бежим! Это все неправда, обман, иллюзия! Нам нужно помочь уничтожить крестраж! — она изо всех сил тянет Рона за рукав, и он поддается.

В сгущающейся темноте они бегут рука об руку. Вдруг туннель за ними обваливается, пути назад нет, а впереди лишь кромешный мрак.

— _Люмос_ , — темнота. Даже легкой искры не вылетает из кончика палочки. — _Люмос! Люмос! Люмос!_ — у нее выходит лишь с третьего раза, и они продолжают бежать. Под ногами хрустят косточки мелких животных, которые превращаются в пауков, когда на них наступают.

— А-а-а-а! — она слышит крик Рона и оборачивается, но вместо него видит Волдеморта, ее руку от его прикосновения пронзает боль, словно от Круцио.

— Кому ты нужна, грязнокровка? — слышит она его шипящий голос у своего уха. — Кто настолько глуп, чтобы взять тебя на работу? — говорит он, все сильнее сжимая ее запястье.

Она изо всех сил кричит, из глаз непроизвольно текут слезы, безумная боль раздирает ее изнутри.

— Ты слаба! Ты даже не грустишь о них! — он с силой бросает ее в стену. Безумная боль — все, что она чувствует. — Ты годишься только на закуску Нагайне. Съесть ее!

Безумный смех Волдеморта эхом заполняет пространство, и в этот момент ее захватывают кольца змеиного тела, и она не может вздохнуть. Скитер-змея, в одежде Амбридж, размером с василиска, душит ее и злобно шипит: «Последнюю свою статью о Гарри я напишу твоей кровью!»

Гермиона проснулась в поту, судорожно глотая ртом воздух. Одеяло перекрутилось и мешало нормально дышать — она бежала не только во сне. Взглянув на Джинни, она поняла, что девушка спит. Она не потревожила ее сон.

Постепенно приходя в себя, Гермиона нервно и глухо рассмеялась, утерла оказавшиеся реальными слезы и подумала: «Мерлин! Это все ненастоящее… Волдеморт мертв. Нагайна мертва. Скитер… Да-а-а, такого ужасающего, откровенно-страшного бреда мне уже давно не снилось… Действительно, это же такой бред! — внутренне изумилась она. — Даже смешно, а во сне все казалось настолько естественным! Вроде бы, понятно, почему приснилось именно это — все страхи и переживания слились в одно, но за что мое сознание мучает меня?! Как будто недостаточно этого в реальности… И что там мне орал Волдеморт? Что-то про мою непригодность… Мерлин, похоже, нервы у меня совсем ни к черту стали!»

Сердце продолжало биться быстрее, чем нужно. Рассудив, что в таком состоянии не заснуть, она решила спуститься на кухню попить воды.

Со всей аккуратностью отворив дверь, чтобы ненароком не разбудить Джинни, Гермиона вышла в темный коридор и начала медленно на цыпочках спускаться по лестнице. В доме было тихо — все обитатели спали или пытались заснуть. Она зашла на темную кухню, едва освещенную отблесками луны, и почти на ощупь пробралась к кувшину с водой. Свет она решила не зажигать, чтобы лишний раз не тревожить никого в доме.

— Тоже не спится? — услышала она голос сбоку от себя и резко вздрогнула.

— Ой, Гарри, это ты! — шепотом пожаловалась она, пытаясь рассмотреть друга в неясном свете. Он сидел за столом в тени, и заметить его было очень сложно. — А ты почему не спишь?

— Не могу заснуть, — сказал он шепотом. — Ты тоже?

— Не совсем, — она посмотрела на него. Рассказывать о бредовом сне совсем не хотелось.

«Гарри тут по той же причине, что и я, — подумала она. — Всем нам плохо. Ему нужна поддержка… нужно поговорить, иначе он не стал бы останавливать меня».

— Мне приснился кошмар, — призналась она.

— Беллатриса?

Сев за стол, Гермиона налила себе воды и добавила сахар и мяту. Она вспомнила, как она не так давно, когда они находились в «Ракушке», с криком проснулась посреди ночи, перебудив весь коттедж, и потом долго приходила в себя. С тех пор Лестрейндж преследовала ее в кошмарах довольно часто.

«Но не сегодня, — с чувством, напоминающим радость, подумала она. — Может быть, она теперь вообще перестанет мне сниться? Если так, то спасибо, Молли. Вероятно, я чувствую себя отмщенной. Злобная тварь никогда больше не будет никого пытать, и даже меня в моих кошмарах», — Гермиона почувствовала некое мрачное удовлетворение от осознания ее смерти.

— Нет, но не лучше, — ответив ему, она сделала глоток, чтобы не продолжать.

— Нагайна и Волдеморт? — не сдавался Гарри. Гермиона нехотя кивнула.

— Но, если я опишу, тебе покажется бредом. А тебе почему не спится? — в свою очередь поинтересовалась она.

— Извини, не хотел лезть. Но я всегда тебя выслушаю, если ты… — он замолчал, и отрешенным взглядом уставился в окно.

Гермиона тоже молчала и ждала, пока он сам решится рассказать, что его беспокоит. Она отпила из стакана и заметила, что его руки лежат на раскрытой странице злосчастного «Ежедневного пророка».

— Прости меня, Гермиона. Прости, пожалуйста, — хриплым голосом вдруг пробормотал Гарри, и ей показалось, что его глаза блестят, но из-за темноты было непонятно. — Я так виноват перед тобой, я просто понятия не имел, во что втянул вас с Роном. Это все моя вина, я не должен был. Из-за меня вы так пострадали и до сих пор страдаете… Фред, Люпин и Тонкс мертвы, и все они мертвы… — он провел рукой по странице.

В свете луны, падающем из окна на стол, Гермиона заметила черную рамку: «Должно быть, список жертв. Надо было забрать с собой чертову газету с глаз долой».

— Мне не за что прощать тебя, твоей вины ни в чем этом нет, — сказала она спокойно и уверенно. — Мы с Роном сами настояли на том, чтобы идти вместе с тобой, если ты не забыл. И лично я ни о чем не жалею, ведь мы помогли тебе. А ты пожертвовал собой ради нас всех, и ты победил Волдеморта. Без тебя меня бы не было, ты знаешь. Маглорожденных бы всех поубивали или сделали бы с ними что похуже. Твоей вины нет в том, что Волдеморт когда-то начал. Именно он пошел по пути саморазрушения, он затеял эту войну, он отметил тебя. Он и только он является причиной того, что произошло со всеми. А те, кто сражался, понимали, во имя чего они это делали, и ты знаешь, что их жертвы не остались напрасны. Благодаря тебе война наконец-то закончилась.

— Из-за меня она и началась... Я все равно считаю, что никто не должен был умирать, — твердил неестественным голосом Гарри. — Я слишком мало думал, я слишком медлил, все можно было сделать по-другому, все могло бы быть по-другому, если бы я…

— Все случилось так, как случилось, Гарри, — перебила она его, — другого не дано. И мне кажется, ты слишком много на себя берешь. Ведь если так подумать, все произошедшее было просто удивительным стечением обстоятельств. Как бы мы не готовились, мы действовали почти вслепую и, победив, мы словно попали в игольное ушко с первого раза, да другого шанса у нас бы и не было. Я искренне верю, что могло быть гораздо хуже, и ты, если успокоишься и подумаешь, тоже это поймешь.

— Я понимаю, — с обреченностью в голосе сказал Гарри, — но не могу ничего поделать с собой. Но и ты пойми… Я был в таком странном состоянии, сразу же после того, как его не стало, это было настолько удивительно — ощущать мир вокруг, свободу, я будто родился заново. Но, проснувшись сегодня, я уже не чувствовал того счастья, не был так рад, что целая жизнь впереди. Нет… Это у меня она впереди, а у других ее вообще не будет, или всю жизнь они будут переживать те страдания, что пришлось им перенести из-за меня.

— Не из-за тебя, Гарри, — с добротой прошептала она, — надеюсь, ты примешь это как можно скорее. Да, нам придется жить дальше, со всем тем, что произошло, но это не должно быть причиной мучить себя.

— В любом случае, прости меня, — выговорил он с мольбой в голосе.

— Не надо, Гарри, прекрати уже. Выпей вот тоже, — Гермиона пододвинула ему стакан с теплой водой, — и потом иди спать. Подумай о том, что завтра новый день, и он должен быть лучше предыдущего — прошлое уже в прошлом, не нужно растягивать и переносить все страдания, что мы пережили, еще и на будущее. Тебе нужно продолжать жить, а не затягивать самого себя в могилу. Поговори с Джинни, например, вам обоим станет легче.

— Что это? — Гарри посмотрел на стакан.

— Вода с сахаром и мятой, не думал же ты, что я предложу тебе спиртное?

— Фу, нет спасибо… Чай без чая? — он отодвинул стакан подальше от себя.

— В чае кофеин, он бодрит. А мята успокаивает. А в аптечке есть умиротворяющий бальзам, — посоветовала она.

— Я пытался говорить с Джинни, — признался Гарри, после недолгого молчания, — она часто в слезах, а я не могу ничем ей помочь… Я раньше никогда не видел, чтобы она так много плакала… Чтобы она вообще хоть раз плакала, — он чуть повысил голос. — А сейчас она вспоминает Фреда… а я не могу избавиться от мысли, что это моя вина, и она винит меня в этом.

— Она не винит, — уверенно ответила Гермиона, — и тебе просто надо быть рядом.

— Хороша советчица, — пробормотал Гарри, — почему ты не рядом с Роном тогда? Я его весь день почти не видел.

— Я хотела, но мы поругались, — она вздохнула, вспомнив ужасную ссору, и ощутила укол вины, — а сегодня поговорить не получилось. Но я помирюсь с ним обязательно завтра.

— Помирись, — потребовал Гарри и протяжно зевнул. — Мне кажется, что он и меня избегает за компанию с тобой… Пора мне спать, постараюсь, наконец, заснуть. Спасибо тебе, что выслушала.

— Ага...

— Идешь? — спросил он, вставая из-за стола.

— Я посижу, наверное, еще. Все-таки мята хоть и успокаивает, но и бодрит тоже, по-видимому. Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной ночи.

Гермиона встала из-за стола и подошла к открытому окну, ночь была теплая. Лунный свет мягко освещал заросший сад, тихо жужжа, летали ночные насекомые, яблони легонько колыхались. Теплый ветер, залетающий в окно, приносил чудесные ночные ароматы цветов и деревьев. Гермиона сделала глубокий вдох и ощутила спокойствие и расслабленность. Ночь показалась ей волшебной.

«Магия вокруг нас, надо только обращать на нее внимание, — подумала она. — Чьи это были слова? Природа сама по себе волшебна, даже без магии… так красиво. Да, что ни говори, даже в самые тяжелые времена жизнь бывает прекрасна, если умеешь ценить каждое мгновение, как сейчас. Звезды… когда я последний раз на них смотрела? Всегда так грустно и при этом спокойно, когда смотришь на такие далекие миры, планеты, и ощущаешь себя маленькой частью этого мира, и вся собственная жизнь, все страхи и все переживания кажутся такими несущественными по сравнению с масштабами всей Вселенной. Наша жизнь — лишь краткий миг, а мы тратим ее на переживания, порой даже из-за мелочей… Но мы ведь люди, мы не можем по другому. Волдеморт так стремился жить бесконечно, что потерял в своей погоне за бессмертием собственную жизнь, потратил ее зря, прожил ее в страхе».

Вдруг на ночном небосводе она заметила падающую звезду: «Если бы я верила, что мое желание сбудется, я бы, наверное, загадала, чтобы все снова стало хорошо, чтобы никто не умер, даже чтобы Волдеморта не бросила мать, и он прожил свою жизнь не зря… Ведь можно загадать миллион желаний для каждой звезды, но исполнятся ли они? Лишь одно из миллиона, возможно…»

Гермиона стояла и смотрела на ночной горизонт. Небольшие серые облачка вяло текли по небу, то и дело закрывая звезды. Одно из облаков подползло и заволокло луну. Сад на минуту погрузился во тьму, а когда лунный свет снова появился, она заметила темную фигуру в глубине сада.

Человек был одет в мантию с капюшоном, и медленно, но уверенно, шел между деревьев, внимательно осматриваясь по сторонам. Тень падала на лицо, и его черты было не разобрать в контрастном свете.

Сердце Гермионы вмиг застучало быстрее, умиротворение и расслабленность как рукой сняло. Она резко отступила в тень, сжав палочку, без которой старалась теперь никогда не оставаться.

Мысли ураганом мелькали в ее голове: «Кто это? Пожиратель? Не может быть! На „Норе“ нет защиты?! Или он проник за нее? Почему он один? Разведчик? Осмотрится и позовет остальных? Нельзя этого допустить! Что делать? Если я закричу и позову на помощь, он может успеть трансгрессировать, или нападет на меня, а я сейчас недостаточно сильна и долго не продержусь. Или он позовет остальных, а пока все в „Норе“ спят, никто на мой крик быстро не отреагирует. О, Мерлин! Помоги…»

Человек в мантии тем временем развернулся и пошел по направлению к крыльцу дома.

«Он хочет проникнуть в дом, убить всех, пока они спят!» — решила она.

С каждым шагом незнакомца ее паника нарастала: «Что же делать… Черт, черт, черт! Может, он и один, никого вроде не видно. Не время думать, надо что-то делать, срочно, иначе… Делай! Сейчас же!» Она спряталась у окна, направила палочку так, чтобы в случае нападения быстро спрятаться и прошептала:

— _Петрификус тоталус… Ступефай… Инкарцеро_.

Выждав несколько долгих секунд в укрытии и убедившись, что в нее не летит ответных проклятий, она выглянула в окно: неподвижный и связанный человек в темной мантии лежал на земле около крыльца дома. Она судорожно выдохнула.

«Теперь надо позвать кого-то, — сказала она себе в попытке трезво мыслить. — Хотя стоп, нельзя оставлять его тут с палочкой, вдруг он владеет невербальной магией и сможет сбросить оцепенение».

Преодолевая огромный страх, Гермиона медленно отворила дверь и вышла на крыльцо, быстро осмотревшись вокруг: «Все-таки он был один, или его дружки заметив, что он связан и неожиданного нападения уже не получится, его бросили. Надеюсь, что так».

Несмелыми шагами девушка подошла поближе и мельком глянула на оглушенного человека. Черты его лица в неярком лунном свете казались смазанными: густые прямые брови, слегка неровный нос, широкий подбородок.

«Кажется, я его не знаю… — после беглого осмотра решила она, — но он же почти моего возраста. И не из Хогвартса, я бы вспомнила, значит, из Дурмстранга? Впрочем, сейчас это не важно…»

Гермиона с большим усилием выдернула палочку из застывших от заклятия пальцев и побежала обратно в дом.

«Кого будить сперва?.. Гарри, должно быть, еще не спит».


	5. Новый знакомый

Все мысли Гермионы были заняты связанным Пожирателем Смерти, оставшимся на крыльце.

— _Люмос_ , — освещая себе путь, она быстро взбежала по лестнице и без стука влетела в комнату Гарри и Рона.

— Гарри, — она потрясла его плечо. — Вставай!

— Аа-а-а? Гермиона, какого драккла?! — услышала она сонное бурчание Рона. — Выключи свет! Не свети так ярко!

— Вставайте! — резко выкрикнула она. — Внизу Пожиратель Смерти, я его связала! Быстрее! Рон, вставай!

— Что?! Пожиратели Смерти? Где? — закричал Гарри, шаря по тумбочке в поиске очков.

— Внизу!

— Пожиратель тут? — завопил наконец проснувшийся Рон и вскочил с кровати в одних трусах.

— Да, Рон! Одевайся, бери палочку!

В этот момент в комнату влетел мистер Уизли в магловской пижаме с автомобилями и самолетиками, но никто, впрочем, не обратил на это внимание.

— Я не ослышался? Пожиратели Смерти? — испуганно спросил он.

— Да, я связала одного, он внизу на крыльце!

— Ты уверена?

— Он хотел проникнуть в дом!

— Молли, вставай! — крикнул Артур в открытую дверь своей спальни. — Джинни, Чарли, Джордж! — двери их комнат распахнулись. — Вставайте, берите палочки! Быстрее!

За тридцать секунд дом проснулся полностью и все уже были на ногах.

Многочисленные члены семьи Уизли, испуганные, в ночных рубашках и пижамах, а вместе с ними такие же Гарри и Гермиона, слетели вниз на кухню и остановились.

Мистер Уизли взмахнул палочкой, и все окна бесшумно закрылись, а снаружи захлопнулись ставни, погрузив комнату в полнейшую темноту.

— _Люмос_ , — под потолком загорелся маленький огонек.

Полумрак сделал лица присутствующих людей похожими на графитные эскизы. Молли с большими от страха глазами прижала к себе дочь. Джинни же с ужасом посмотрела на Гарри, затем на Рона и всех остальных.

— Где? — коротко спросил мистер Уизли.

— Перед крыльцом. Один. Точнее, когда я уходила, он был один.

— Гарри, Рон, стойте тут, — резко приказал мистер Уизли. — Чарли, пошли!

— Но мы… — попытался возразить Гарри.

— Стойте, кому говорят! Оставайтесь тут, это понятно? Если что, уходите через камин, это не обсуждается. Молли отправь патронуса Кингсли.

— Что вы будете делать? — спросила Гермиона.

— Посмотрим, один ли он, оглушим его снова. Вызовем авроров, — ответил он Гермионе и переключился на Чарли: — Нужно найти Вэнса, если Пожиратель Смерти тут и добрался до крыльца, значит, он…

— Пойдем, проверим, — прервал его Чарли. — Пап, не накручивай себя раньше времени. Ты открываешь дверь, я выставляю защиту. Начали.

Сжав в руках палочки, мистер Уизли и Чарли двинулись на крыльцо.

Гермиона, Гарри, Рон и Джордж тоже напряженно сжимали палочки. Миссис Уизли пыталась наколдовать патронуса, но у нее не получалось. Лишь один раз из палочки вылетела легкая серебристая дымка.

— Миссис Уизли, давайте я? — предложил Гарри, который просто не мог стоять без дела.

— Мама, давай я, — так и не дождавшись ответа матери, сказала Джинни и потрясла ее за руку.

Напряженная и испуганная женщина лишь кивнула, целиком погрузившись в наблюдение за дверью, за которой скрылись ее сын и муж. Гермиона тоже, не отвлекаясь, смотрела на дверь. На улице было слышно тихие звуки шевеления и шепот.

«Пожиратель еще там, заклинание не успело бы спасть. Ведь так? — думала она в нетерпении и от волнения постукивала ногой по полу. — Не дай Бог, с ними сейчас что-то случится, вдруг все-таки были и другие?»

Прошло совсем мало времени, но в сознании Гермионы секунды тянулись бесконечно долго. Гарри и Джинни еще не успели создать патронус, когда входная дверь снова открылась, и, к огромному ужасу Гермионы и остальных, в комнату вошел тот самый оглушенный Пожиратель Смерти. Рука Гермионы, держащая палочку, уже взметнулась, когда вслед за ним в дом вошел Чарли и улыбающийся мистер Уизли.

— Слава Мерлину, — облегченно воскликнула Молли и подбежала обнять своего мужа.

— Почему… он… идет? — выразил Гарри, странную, но общую их с Гермионой мысль.

— Познакомьтесь, Пол Вэнс, аврор. Этой ночью он должен был нас охранять, — сообщил Чарли и похлопал его по плечу.

Сам Вэнс на приветствие никак не отреагировал и продолжал мрачно наблюдать за всей этой сценой, сдвинув брови и поджав губы.

— Аврор? — немного шокировано прошептала Гермиона. Гарри тоже выглядел озадачено, а Рон лишь скептически и раздраженно рассматривал нового знакомого.

«Охранник… — она не сразу смогла уложить эту новость в голове. — А я так испугалась и перепугала всех… Мерлин, как неудобно!»

— Я не знала, что в «Норе» есть кто-то кроме нас. Думала, дом снова под защитой… — начала оправдываться Гермиона и виновато посмотрела на угрюмую жертву устроенного ей переполоха, а потом на всех остальных.

— Мы обновили защитные заклятия в день, когда вернулись, — перебил ее мистер Уизли. — Простите, вчера я забыл сообщить вам, — оправдываясь, он обвел глазами присутствующих. — Кингсли направил дополнительно охрану от Министерства, у нас же теперь не просто дом, а важный объект, — он улыбнулся Гарри, который тут же как-то виновато потупил взгляд. — И доверять можно сейчас только своим, не забывайте. Поэтому теперь нас охраняют Пол Вэнс и Гестия Джонс. Она дежурит утром, а он по ночам.

— Хорош охранничек! — сьъязвил Рон. — Пожирателей ты также встречать будешь? Тебя, между прочим, оглушила девчонка!

«Девчонка?» — раздраженно подумала Гермиона, угрюмо взглянув в его сторону.

— Прошу прощения, и в свое оправдание могу сообщить, что я вовсе не ожидал нападения из дома самих охраняемых, — сдержанно ответил Вэнс.

— А как же обязательная для авроров постоянная бдительность? Да-а-а… Без Грозного Глаза, видимо, аврорат уже не то-о-о-т. Берут всяких… — Рон, казалось, решил сорвать на Вэнсе все скопившиеся негативные эмоции.

— Ой, заткнись, Рон, иди спать! — раздраженно крикнула Джинни, но Рон, в свою очередь, ее просто проигнорировал и продолжил сверлить глазами Вэнса.

— Я слежу за периметром вокруг дома, чтобы никто незамеченным не появился в зоне трансгрессии, — спокойным тоном ответил аврор, и если он и испытывал недовольство из-за слов Рона, то никак это не показал.

А Гермиона захотела ударить себя по лбу чем-то тяжелым за свою глупость:

«Действительно, он вел себя как охранник. В тот момент он, скорее всего, делал обход дома и осматривал внешнюю границу… А настоящий Пожиратель Смерти сразу бы запульнул каким-нибудь проклятием в открытое окно, а не ходил вокруг да около. Он бы поджег, взорвал или еще как-то разрушил дом со всеми его обитателями сразу, как только у него появилась бы возможность. И точно не стал бы заходить внутрь и по одному убивать всех непростительным… Сейчас уже никому Гарри не нужен живым, ни один Пожиратель не стал бы его похищать, а больше в дом заходить незачем…»

— Да, вам усиленная охрана и не нужна, — продолжал тем временем Вэнс, пока Гермиона занималась самоуничижением, — защитные чары не позволят быстро пройти, а сигнальные предупредят. А тем более, у вас есть такой Сфинкс на страже, — он махнул рукой в сторону Гермионы и слегка улыбнулся.

Рон, уже некоторое время находящийся на взводе из-за внезапного нового стресса и недосыпа, по-своему воспринял его жест и мимику.

— Сам ты Сфинкс недоделанный! Она, между прочим, лучшая ведьма своего поколения! И тебя уделала, понял?

— Рональд! — возмущенно воскликнула миссис Уизли. Чарли, казалось, еле сдерживался, чтобы не рассмеяться. Гарри прикрыл глаза рукой и переглянулся с Джинни. Гермиона же хотела в этот момент испариться. А Джордж, так и не проронивший ни слова, уже поднимался наверх.

— Все, достаточно разговоров на сегодня. Все спать, — скомандовал мистер Уизли. — Прости, Пол, мы все немного на взводе после последних событий.

— Ничего страшного, — бесцветным голосом ответил Пол Вэнс, проходя к двери, — тем более, я сам виноват. Твой сын в чем-то прав. По меркам Грозного Глаза, я был бы уже мертвец, — он кивнул Артуру и закрыл за собой дверь.

  


* * *

После ночного злополучного происшествия все проспали дольше положенного и проснулись уже ближе к обеду.

Гермиона встала позже остальных, так как, будучи виновницей в случившемся, она еще долго не могла заснуть, раз за разом прокручивая весь ужасный день перед глазами, и ее сморило только под утро.

Спустившись на кухню, она застала за поздним завтраком Гарри, Рона и Джинни.

— Доброе утро, — она приветливо всем улыбнулась.

— Привет, Гермиона, — поздоровались Гарри и Джинни.

— Доброе утро, — тихо пробурчал Рон и отвел глаза в сторону.

«Похоже, он не стремится к примирению, даже если и пытался защищать меня вчера, причем, когда его не просили. Просто неисправимая задница… Что ж, придется делать все самой, ничего нового…»

— Как твои дела, Рон? Как ты сам? — сказала она спокойным дружеским тоном, усаживаясь за стол и наливая себе чай.

— Могли бы быть и получше, если бы кто-то не разбудил меня ночью из-за мерещащихся Пожирателей, я ведь тогда только заснул… — язвительно ответил Рон, упорно избегая смотреть на нее.

«Ах так, значит…»

— Если бы кому-то не померещилось, то кто-то мог бы стать мертвой задницей, если бы не проснулся.

Рон надулся.

— Без постоянной перестраховки кого-то все наши задницы были бы уже давно мертвы, если кто-то не забыл, — сказал Гарри, обращаясь к Рону. — Давайте уже спокойно позавтракаем.

— Кто-то похоже встал не с той ноги, — сказала Джинни с упреком.

— Кто-то рыжий и женского пола, — парировал Рон.

— Соскучилась я по тебе, братец, за год. Расскажи когда сменил пол?

— Хватит уже, — постучав пальцами по столу, прервал начавшуюся ссору Гарри. — Давайте лучше поговорим о нашем новом знакомом. Я же правильно запомнил, его фамилия Вэнс? — Рон кивнул. — Я долго вспоминал, где я ее слышал, а потом вспом…

— Точно! — перебила его Гермиона, которую тоже внезапно осенило, — Эммелина Вэнс, я помню. Она была членом Ордена Феникса и была убита рядом с резиденцией министра. Об этом писали в «Пророке» пару лет назад.

— Да, она была его матерью, поэтому он тоже в Ордене, так бы его никто не взял, он же поехавший, — сказал Рон.

— Откуда ты это знаешь? — удивился Гарри.

— И почему ты на него взъелся? — в свою очередь поинтересовалась Гермиона. — Нельзя называть человека поехавшим, если он просто тебе не нравится.

— Можно, если это правда, — сообщил Рон с самодовольным видом. — Я раньше всех вас встал, между прочим, и завтракал вместе с Чарли и папой. Так вот они мне все про него рассказали.

— Что все? — заинтересовался Гарри и подался вперед.

— А то, что он тронулся. Не просто так, конечно, но сути это не меняет, — Рон откинулся на спинку стула, заложив ногу на ногу.

— Мы внимательно слушаем, Рон, — Гермиона скрестила руки на груди.

— А я рассказываю, Гер-ми-она, — протянул Рон, покачиваясь на ножках. — Слушайте… в общем, его отца убили еще до его рождения, и он рос с матерью, а отца ему заменял Дигборн — кажется, так его звали. Еще один член Ордена, которого тоже убили сторонники Волдеморта во время Первой Магической. В общем, этот Вэнс еще с детства был немного того, — Рон покрутил у виска, — мечтал отомстить, когда вырастет, хотя никто точно не знал имя виновника. Папа помнит, так как один раз они с мамой присматривали за ним, когда Эммилина была на задании, и они с Чарли и близнецами играли в авроров и Пожирателей.

— Это, конечно, все объясняет, — язвительно прокомментировала Гермиона. — Я вот в детстве играла с куклами и разговаривала за них. По твоим меркам, я уже тоже с детства тронулась?

— Так ты слушай дальше, — Рон раздраженно на нее посмотрел. — В Хогвартсе он был на курсе с Чарли, так вот, он за завтраком рассказал, что в школе Вэнс был темной лошадкой и сильно не выделялся, но потом стал старостой. Все знали, что он был одержим идеей стать аврором — вопреки, кстати, воле матери. И вот, на последних курсах он готовился изо всех сил, и даже использовал запрещенные зелья, чтобы повысить себе оценки. С защитой у него было не очень, но его все равно взяли. Грюм поспособствовал.

— Ну, использовать запрещенные зелья — это не показатель сумасшествия, просто некоторые слишком близко к сердцу принимают успехи в учебе, — сказал Гарри, стараясь не смотреть в сторону Гермионы. — Мне вот тоже предлагали, хотя я отказался.

— Ну почему вы перебиваете? Не хотите слушать дальше? — обиженно спросил Рон.

— Извини, рассказывай.

— Хорошо, но если кто-то еще раз меня перебьет… — Рон окинул друзей недобрым взглядом. — И вот, стал он аврором и занимался исключительно Пожирателями Смерти, и когда Эммелину, ну… его мать, убили, он окончательно с катушек съехал. Я помню, как слышал от папы о том, что он приходил на работу пьяным и пытался один искать виновников. В итоге его отстранили из-за того, что он постоянно лез на рожон, не слушался приказов и рисковал собой. В конце концов, спасая его из созданной им же передряги, несколько других авроров погибли. Хороших парней. А последний год он вообще неизвестно чем занимался и появился уже после того, как на Хогвартс напали. Папа говорит, что Кингсли его принял обратно только потому, что людей сейчас не хватает, и специально сюда отправил. Никто работать с ним не хочет, а одного его отпускать опасно, да и подпускать к арестованным Пожирателям не стоит. Папины слова, не мои.

Выслушав эту историю, все задумались.

«Пол Вэнс — человек, который всю свою жизнь подстраивал для осуществления своей мечты? — задалась вопросом Гермиона. — Плохой мечты, родившейся от боли утраты или от одиночества… Человек с самого детства ведомый местью? Если так, то он не сумасшедший, но действительно не далек от этого… Хотя можно ли считать рассказ Рона объективным источником информации? Вряд ли. Возможно, все совсем не так…»

— С такой жизнью и я бы тронулся, — сказал Гарри, снимая очки и протирая стекла. — Хотя мне он не показался поехавшим…

— Ну, я рассказал что знаю, решайте, что думать сами, хотя мне все ясно, — сказал Рон, раскачиваясь на двух ножках стула.

— Ты же не тронулся, — сказала Джинни Гарри и легко погладила его руку.

— Может, у меня все впереди, — туманно ответил он. — Я вот тоже сразу в авроры захотел, как узнал об их существовании.

— Но ты же не будешь игнорировать приказы, искать в одиночку Пожирателей Смерти и тому подобное? — строго спросила Гермиона.

— Нет, не в одиночку, мы с Роном будем отличной командой, как мне кажется, — улыбнулся Гарри, а Рон при этих словах нервно дернулся, потупил взгляд и промолчал в ответ.

— То есть рисковать и игнорировать приказы ты собираешься? — Гермиона уловила недосказанность и гневно посмотрела на Гарри.

— А ты, случайно, сама не захотела пойти в аврорат, Гермиона? — спросил Гарри, вместо ответа.

— Нет, разумеется, и не отвечай вопросом на вопрос!

— Действительно, Гарри, ответь, — внезапно поддержала ее Джинни.

— Да, не собираюсь я ничего игнорировать… — сказал Гарри, поспешно запихивая в рот тост, дабы избежать дальнейшего допроса.

— Кстати, Рон, так почему ты взъелся на Вэнса? — вновь спросила Гермиона. — Вчера ты еще не знал ничего о нем.

— Да, просто у меня интуиция хорошая, — опустив глаза, протянул Рон, — Сразу его рожа не понравилась.

— Или тебе не понравилось, как он смотрел на Гермиону, — ехидно заметила Джинни.

— Ну да, не понравилось! Он ведь смотрел на нее злобно и презрительно.

— Да нет, мне так не показалось… — протянула Джинни с хитрой улыбочкой. — Скорее заинтересованно.

— Да он ее Сфинксом обозвал! — бесился Рон.

— Мне показалось, что он, таким образом, флиртовал, и это был комплимент, — продолжала доводить его сестра.

«Хм-м-м, Джинни, — Гермиона вскинула брови, — а это ведь интересная трактовка, я вчера так переживала, что даже не обратила внимания на то, как это было сказано…»

— Пф-ф-ф… Да это чушь какая-то… — отмахнулся Рон.

— Что чушь, Рональд? — требовательно спросила Гермиона, прямо глядя в его глаза. — Никто, по-твоему, не может со мной флиртовать или сделать мне комплимент?

— Может, конечно, — Рон смутился, но быстро исправился: — Ты ведь потрясающая! Классно ты его уделала! Но, поверь, никакой это не был комплимент, он пытался тебя оскорбить в отместку за то, что ты его скрутила.

— Спасибо, Рон, мне очень приятно, — она улыбнулась ему. — Но вообще-то Сфинксы умные, и может …

— А еще и жуткие, опасные и пугающие! — угрюмо сказал Гарри. — Не за что не забуду того, которого видел на турнире. Бр-р-р…

— Вот! — Рон покачал указательным пальцем. — Гарри видел, Гарри знает!

Гермиона переглянулась с Джинни, а Гарри с Роном. Каждый остался при своем мнении.

Наступило молчание. Гермиона доедала свой завтрак.

— Пойду, отнесу Джорджу тосты, — сказал Рон.

— Давай лучше я, — выхватила у него тарелку Джинни.

— Я ей помогу, — сказал Гарри и встал из-за стола, беря кружку чая для Джорджа.

Гермиона и Рон остались одни за столом.

— Рон, нам надо поговорить, — доев, Гермиона пересела поближе к нему.

— Да, — коротко ответил он, разворачиваясь к ней и беря ее руки.

Секунду они молчали, а затем одновременно сказали:

— Прости меня…

— Я хотела извиниться…

— Давай я первый… — начал Рон. — Прости меня… То, что я сказал… я не хотел, я на самом деле так не считаю.

— Ты тоже меня прости, я виновата, ты в чем-то действительно был прав. Я так веду себя, потому что мне тяжело переживать боль. Прости, но я не открытый человек и не позволяю себе выглядеть слабой, даже если так себя чувствую. Когда мне плохо, я загружаю себя делами, они отвлекают, позволяют мне не думать о том, что произошло.

— Я знаю, — ответил Рон, — но порой на меня что-то находит, и я, как будто, перестаю видеть реальность… Прости меня, я тоже дракклов эгоист… Просто мне вчера было так плохо, и я совсем не соображал, что несу… — он крепко обнял ее, и она обняла его в ответ, ощущая частичку возвратившегося душевного равновесия.

— Мы переживем завтрашний день вместе, — тихо сказала она, прижавшись щекой к его груди и слушая стук его сердца. Рон погладил ее волосы, склонив к ней голову.

  


* * *

Наступил день похорон. Гермиона никогда не была на магическом кладбище и совсем не знала, чего можно от него ожидать. Раньше она с нетерпением ждала знакомства с новыми волшебными местами и беспокоилась перед посещением Косого переулка, Гринготтса, Хогварстса, даже «Норы»… Но сейчас ее не волновали подобные чувства, им не было место среди других, более важных. Она не думала о том, куда отправляется, а думала о том, что там произойдет, и почти не заметила, как оказалась с Гарри и всей семьей Уизли уже на месте.

Кладбище было огромным, и выглядело очень древним. Входом служили красивые кованые ворота, изображающие мир живых и мертвых — вероятно, гоблинской работы, как подметила про себя Гермиона. А рядом была табличка с выгравированной надписью в стихотворной форме, оповещающая всех посетителей, пришедших со злым умыслом о том, что они останутся тут навек:

_Входи, незнакомец, простись, отпусти,_

_От смерти никак далеко не уйти._

_Ты в сердце храни оставленных здесь,_

_И знай: пока ты помнишь — они есть._

_Но если потревожишь мертвых сон,_

_То ты не забывай, что вечен он,_

_Покой им нужен, а не белый свет,_

_Могилу ты копаешь самому себе._

Гермиона немного удивилась, прочтя надпись: «Наверное, тот же автор, что и в Гринготтсе. Гоблин-поэт, никогда бы не подумала…»

У закрытых ворот стояли авроры, осматривая всех входящих.

— Проходите, вас проверять нет смысла, — сказал один из них, пропуская ее вперед, и слегка улыбнулся ей.

«Узнал?» — подумала Гермиона и кивнула в ответ, а потом остановилась в ступоре перед закрытыми решетками.

— Просто ступайте вперед, как на платформе 9 и ¾, — сказал аврор, заметив ее замешательство. Гермиона сделала шаг вперед, и металл вокруг нее словно рассеялся и превратился в туманную дымку.

«Может, на вход наложены какие-то чары, не выпускающие обратно воров или вандалов? — задалась она вопросом, вынырнув из дымки. — Если вспомнить Гринготтс с его „гибелью воров“, то, скорее всего, так и есть».

Если не считать ворота, то кладбище было вполне обычным, похожим на все большие городские кладбища, где о достатке семьи покойника можно было судить по красоте надгробного камня, а особо богатые устанавливали скульптуру или даже имели семейный склеп.

Взяв Рона за руку, она направилась к большому скоплению людей вдалеке, ожидающих начала церемонии. Проходя многочисленные нестройные ряды могил, и, подходя все ближе, она погрузилась в свои мысли.

«Этот день просто необходимо пережить, — убеждала она себя. — Просто нужно сделать это. Ведь похороны созданы для того, чтобы вспомнить обо всем хорошем, отпустить всю боль и горечь в своем сердце, душой принять смерть близких. Почему же я так боюсь? — задалась она вопросом, ощущая с каждым шагом все большее желание уйти. — Отчего испытываю чувство вины? Они мертвы, но я как будто иду смотреть на их смерть заново, — думала она. — Потому что сейчас я вижу в них себя, такое же будущее, которого никто не избежит. Нельзя принять чужую смерть, осознать ее полностью, не задумавшись о своей. О том, что ты жив, но когда-нибудь тебя не станет. Вина за все то, что кажется тебе неправильным в своей жизни, страх не прожить жизнь так, как стоит прожить. Страх и вина, вот что я чувствую. Я боюсь не смерти, я боюсь лишь себя… своей ошибки».

Пока говорил священник, она заметила стоящую неподалеку знакомую ей темноволосую женщину средних лет с младенцем на руках.

«Андромеда… — узнала она, — а это, должно быть, Тедди. Ему только месяц, и он уже пострадал больше всех, он уже самый несчастный, хотя он еще и не подозревает об этом. Бедный ребенок… Ему только суждено испытать боль потери, что все мы переживаем сейчас. Но у него она растянется на многие годы, оставит отпечаток на всей его жизни».

Пошел дождь. Крупные капли воды упали на лицо Гермионы. Небо будто бы плакало, вторя их горю. Так она и стояла, сжимая, согревая холодную ладонь Рона, погрузившись в мрачные мысли, пока церемония не закончилась. В конце с прощальной речью выступил Кингсли Шеклболт, но она не слушала, а смотрела на лица людей, а затем — вдаль, в серое небо, сквозь пелену дождя, туда, где еле заметно проглядывало солнце.

Гермиона промокла насквозь, но отказалась от предложенного кем-то зонтика. Дождь перерос в непроглядный ливень, черные силуэты людей вокруг смазывались, а она чувствовала себя неестественно живой, теплой в окружающей ее промозглой серости. Ей хотелось ощущать на себе всю власть непогоды, поддаться пронизывающему холоду, терять сознание и утопать, чтобы принять мир таким, какой он есть, с его неминуемыми страданиями и неизбежным их финалом, раствориться в нем, чтобы осознать, почувствовать его полностью и просто смириться с ним.

«Все закончилось. Но ничего не прошло».

Вместе с безликой толпой она с Роном под руку вышла из ворот и возвратилась обратно в «Нору».


	6. Важный гость

После похорон прошла пара недель, похожих одна на другую. За завтраком в «Норе» все молчали; разговор не клеился после того, как Джордж в первый раз за последние дни показался из своей комнаты, взял еду и снова ушел к себе. Он почти ни с кем не разговаривал. Единственная попытка Гермионы поговорить с ним не увенчалась успехом. С трудом понимая, что он сейчас переживает, она даже не пыталась снова, и чувствовала, что она последний человек, который мог бы ему помочь.

«Нельзя за другого пережить смерть близкого человека, — думала Гермиона. — Это можно сделать только самостоятельно».

Чтобы отвлечься от угнетающего молчания за столом, она листала «Ежедневный пророк». В нем опять не обошлось без домыслов о произошедшем: обсуждалось психическое состояние Гарри, была парочка язвительностей и в адрес нее и Рона. Кроме сплетен, были также и вполне нормальные новости о задержанных Пожирателях Смерти.

«Надо все-таки закончить чистовики писем и отправить, — подумала Гермиона. — Больше нельзя откладывать. Отправлю сегодня».

Вопреки всем прогнозам и подозрениям, всеобщий день похорон жертв «Битвы при Хогвартсе», как ее окрестили в прессе, прошел без каких-либо происшествий. И с тех пор никаких сенсаций и важных новостей не было. За последние дни не случилось ровным счетом ничего.

«Или в газете об этом не пишут. Вопрос — почему? — подумала Гермиона. — Может, этого и следовало ожидать на самом деле? — размышляла она, помешивая чай. — Самых фанатично ярых сторонников Волдеморта перебили или арестовали еще в день битвы. Остальных — слишком глупых или агрессивных — поймали в течение следующих суток, судя по новостям из газеты. Потом поймали тех, кого сдали арестованные. Получается, на сегодня остались только слишком везучие или самые хитрые, кому хватило ума хорошо спрятаться или, например, подкупить авроров. Они, конечно, самые опасные и могли что-то предпринять, но явно не в день, когда на защиту населения были подняты все силы. Раз они не попались до сих пор, то точно не дураки, чтобы лезть на рожон и устраивать какие-то показательные акции в отместку за своего повелителя. Тем более, что с того света он уже не способен оценить их рвение. И точно не нужно что-то устраивать было тем, кто служил ему по принуждению, из-за страха или из шкурной выгоды, как те же егеря. Так что пока, если они и остались, они временно залегли на дно…»

— Давайте обсудим планы на сегодня, — прервал ее размышления Гарри.

— Какие планы? — удивился Рон, так как в «Норе» последние дни они занимались ровным счетом ничем.

— И почему ты сразу не сказал, что есть какие-то планы? — спросила Гермиона с укоризной.

— Ждал, пока все встанут и поедят, — спокойно ответил Гарри. — Рано с утра Билл заходил и сообщил, что нашел Энн Райт. Он с ней договорился, и она обещала быть вечером. Нужно решить, что ей и как рассказать. А еще Гестия Джонс, вы помните, женщина-аврор, которая нас теперь охраняет, передала сообщение, что Кингсли сегодня придет что-то с нами троими обсудить.

— Да, наверное, хочет лично тебя поздравить. Ты ведь с ним так и не поговорил, — сказал Рон.

— Может быть, но мне кажется, это не все, — Гермиона задумалась. — Не просто же так он охрану выделил…

«Подозреваю, что его новости будут не очень хорошими, раз он решил прийти лично. Он же теперь министр, а после последних событий у него наверняка очень много дел, требующих его непосредственного внимания. А я думала, что теперь все закончилось».

— Вот и посмотрим, — коротко ответил Гарри. — А я не знаю, что делать с Энн Райт. Из слов Билла, я понял, что он ей неправильно все сказал. Я хотел, чтобы она написала краткую оправдательную статью о Снейпе, даже без указания вы сами-знаете-чего… — он многозначительно посмотрел на Рона и Гермиону.

— Чего? — заинтересовалась Джинни.

— Я потом тебе расскажу, но это секрет, — сказал Гарри и продолжил: — Билл, судя по всему, подал все так, что мне кажется, что Райт будет ждать от нас троих подробного рассказа обо всем, что происходило за последний год, — он откинулся на спинку стула. — Я как-то не любитель давать интервью, а еще совсем не хочется заново все переживать.

— Но, Гарри, нужно все рассказать, хоть и не говорить сам-знаешь-о-чем… — Гермиона посмотрела на него строго.

— О чем? — снова заинтересованно спросила Джинни.

— Это секре-е-ет, — протянул с улыбкой Рон.

— Который ты и так частично знаешь, — сказал Гарри Джинни, а потом с осуждением посмотрел на друга.

— Вчерашняя статья, — сказала Гермиона, обращаясь к Гарри, — ты же читал, она отвратительна. Если Скитер вместе с «Пророком» продолжат в том же духе, то полностью извратят события в сознании читателей. А ты, Гарри, станешь не только «Нежелательным лицом», но и «Новым Темным Лордом». А люди, в своем подавляющем большинстве, увы, привыкли верить написанному. Пойми, просто нельзя этого допустить.

Гарри молчал и думал.

— Мы можем вместе с ней поговорить, втроем одновременно, и посмотрим, что она собой представляет, — продолжила его уговаривать подруга. — Если что, всегда ведь можно отказаться. Расскажем ей то, что она захочет узнать. И не будем говорить, что конкретно мы искали, пусть для нее и остальных это будет оружие против Волдеморта, которое, выполнив свое предназначение, пропало, сломалось или исчезло вместе с его смертью.

— Если ты не хочешь рассказывать, я могу, — вызвался Рон. — Я всегда хотел дать настоящее интервью.

— Ну, еще бы! — воскликнула Джинни. — Помнится, в последний раз, когда мы были в газете и выиграли путевку в Египет, у тебя пытались взять интервью, а ты лишь покраснел и что-то неразборчиво замычал на вопрос журналиста.

— Я был маленький! — возмутился Рон. — И кто бы говорил, ты в тот раз пищала и пряталась. И вообще краснела и мычала по любому поводу, пока тебе не исполнилось тринадцать!

— Не было такого! Ты выдумываешь, — Джинни скрестила руки на груди.

— Было! — Рон легко ударил ладонью по столу.

— Хорошо. Так и поступим, — прервал их спор Гарри.

— Как? Я даю интервью? — удивился Рон.

— Ну да, ты, я и Гермиона одновременно. Так будет лучше всего.

  


* * *

Через пару часов, когда Гарри, Рон и Гермиона сидели в гостиной, из камина вышел обещанный Кингсли Шеклболт. Гермиона с некоторой грустью посмотрела на новую строгую черную мантию, отороченную темно синим.

— Здравствуй, Гарри! Рон, Гермиона! Рад вас видеть. Как у вас дела? — спросил он, отряхиваясь от каминной пыли.

— Здравствуйте, Кингсли. Нормально, спасибо, — они все поздоровались.

— Я хотел вас поблагодарить. Особенно тебя, Гарри, — он крепко сжал его руку, а затем обнял. — Ты знаешь, мы всегда верили в тебя, и ты не представляешь, насколько я рад, что наша вера оправдалась! Теперь я уже могу тебя поздравить от всего магического сообщества Британии. Мы обсудили и решили: вы трое и остальные участники недавних событий будут награждены. Как и когда еще точно не определено, но могу вас уверить, что это будет обязательно. Еще мы обсуждаем вопрос об установке мемориального памятника всем погибшим. Отказаться от награды нельзя, Гарри! — сказал он, заметив, как Поттер уже открыл рот для возражений.

— Да он и не хочет отказываться, — вмешался Рон. — Правда же? — Гарри, глядя на умоляющее лицо друга, поспешно кивнул.

— Но вы же пришли не только ради поздравлений? — поинтересовалась Гермиона.

— Скажу честно, к вам я заскочил ненадолго, много дел, — сообщил Кингсли, потерев лоб, и глубоко вздохнул. — Вы даже не представляете, в каком состоянии осталось Министерство после того, как все закончилось. Полная неразбериха. Первые две ночи я просто не спал. Последствия я разгребаю до сих пор, и буду, видимо, заниматься этим еще долго, — удрученно пробормотал он. — Не говоря уж о том, что мы сейчас на грани новой войны с гоблинами — спасибо вам троим, кстати. Но вы не переживайте, я вас не виню. Все, что ни делается — к лучшему, мы же знаем! — он засмеялся.

— Как новая война?! Причем тут мы?! — испуганно закричал Гарри, который не считал, что «к лучшему» вновь стать ее первопричиной.

— Да я же говорю, не переживайте, — Кингсли махнул рукой. — Не будет ее… Скорее всего. Я не допущу. Мы всегда в напряженных отношениях с гоблинами, но это еще никому и никогда не мешало спокойно жить. Гоблины — это вам не Пожиратели Смерти. В общем, они подали на Министерство в суд. Хотят вернуть дракона, того, на котором вы трое, как всем известно, улетели, — Гарри и Гермиона уже вытянулись в струнку, готовые оправдываться, но Кингсли махнул на них рукой: — Я даже знать не хочу сейчас, зачем вам это понадобилось, это уже не важно. Самое главное то, что тебя, Гарри, гоблины также считают героем, как и все волшебники, поэтому в суд подали не на вас троих, — в этот момент Рон судорожно вздохнул.

— А они могли? — испуганно спросил он.

— Конечно, — Кингсли кивнул. — Они хитрые и жадные, и у них свои особые понятия о собственности, но в целом они стремятся действовать в рамках закона, пока им это выгодно. Дракон им на самом деле совершенно не нужен, но сумму компенсации за него они заломили неимоверную. Мы же, в свою очередь, не собираемся платить им, потому как…

— Драконы являются особо опасными существами класса пять икс, и поэтому не могут содержаться внутри общественных и жилых сооружений, — протараторила Гермиона. Гарри и Рон удивленно уставились на нее.

— Что? Я еще давно это знала, и очень удивилась, когда Крюкохват рассказал о том, что на нижних уровнях банка есть дракон.

— А ты молодец, Гермиона, — Кингсли одобрительно покивал головой. — Собираешься работать в Отделе регулирования магических популяций?

— Ну, вообще-то, да, я планировала, — немного смущенно ответила Гермиона.

— Отлично! — воскликнул Кингсли. — Обязательно пришли нам результаты экзаменов и резюме. Если в отделе есть вакансия, ты будешь первой на рассмотрении в очереди, обещаю.

«Вот это другое дело, — радостно подумала Гермиона. — Меня оценят наравне с другими кандидатами. Никаких тебе связей, ну почти…»

— Так вот… о чем я говорил? Ах, да, гоблины… Они, по факту, не могут сейчас законно вернуть дракона, да им это и не нужно: его содержание дорого и проблематично, хоть и повышает престиж банка. Но сейчас гоблинам гораздо выгоднее получить компенсацию. И они аргументируют свое право тем, что драконом они владели еще до введения Статута о секретности, хотя документов у них на него нет, что и логично, ведь до Статута о секретности их и не делали. Министерство, разумеется, компенсацию платить не собирается, и поэтому хочет формально вернуть им дракона, а затем снова изъять по вышеозвученным причинам. Ситуация патовая, так как дракона мы пока найти не можем. Не знаете, где он может быть?

— Эм-м-м, — протянул Гарри. — Мы последний раз его видели где-то на севере от Лондона. Там было несколько разных озер и горы.

— Хм-м-м, тогда сейчас он уже может быть за пределами Британии, — Кингсли задумчиво поскреб подбородок. — Это проблема... Впрочем, так даже легче его найти.

— А что с ним будет, когда вы его найдете? — поинтересовалась Гермиона. — Он был болен, когда мы на нем улетали, раненый и почти слепой. Не надо возвращать его гоблинам, это жестоко.

— Чувствую, — сказал с улыбкой Гарри, — Гермиона захотела организовать общество по защите драконов.

— Ага, — смеясь, поддакнул ему Рон. — Г.А.З.А.Д. — Гражданская ассоциация защиты автономии драконов, — они заржали.

— Хочу! — яростно воскликнула Гермиона и гневно посмотрела на парней. — Такое обращение с животными негуманно! Держать его без света, в темноте, приручать пытками и болью — это неприемлемо! Это жестоко! Я не устаю поражаться, почему в магическом мире до сих пор нет аналога Гринписа или хотя бы аналога Красной книги?!

— Я согласен с тобой, Гермиона, — серьезно сказал Кингсли. — И это хорошая идея — опять убеждаюсь, что ты будешь отличным работником. Поиск дракона я поручил Чарли и его коллегам, когда они найдут его, он будет перевезен в драконий заповедник в Румынию, а там его подлечат. Уверен, с гоблинами все утрясется. Возвращать дракона обратно в банк не нужно никому.

— Итак, время поджимает, — он вытянул из кармана волшебные часы на цепочке, которые светились красноватым светом. — Надо поговорить о плохом. Как вы, наверное, догадывались, Пожиратели пойманы не все. У нас есть весомый повод для того, чтобы вы в данный момент находились в безопасности в «Норе». Сейчас вам запрещено ее покидать, вам понятно?

«Весомый повод? И все? Он больше ничего не скажет? Никакой конкретики? Зачем скрывать это от нас?..» — раздраженно думала Гермиона.

— Почему? Что вам известно? Почему бы не рассказать нам? — спросил его Гарри, которому поперек горла стали все тайны. Судя по тону его голоса, он уже начинал сильно злиться.

— Да ничего конкретного, на самом деле, просто меры предосторожности, — Кингсли выставил руки ладонями вперед: — Честно! Из слов задержанных нам известны как минимум пять имен сбежавших Пожирателей Смерти. А также мы заинтересованы в этом, так как практически каждый пойманный нами угрожал расправиться с тобой, Гарри, лично. Один оборотень, насколько я понял, намекал на Гермиону, — она испуганно вздохнула и подумала: «Слава Мерлину, он уже за решеткой». — И каждый второй обещал смерть всем предателям крови, — он кивнул в сторону угрюмого Рона. — Так что никакого геройства больше в этом месяце, и в этом году желательно тоже, понятно? Переждем, — Кингсли серьезно посмотрел на всех троих, ожидая их ответа.

— Понятно, — недовольно протянул Рон. — Но ваш Вэнс…

— Не «понятно», — немного резко сказал Кингсли, — а вы должны пообещать мне, что не будете никуда срываться из «Норы», пока мы не закончим с последними Пожирателями Смерти.

— Мы обещаем, — нехотя ответили друзья в три голоса.

— Касаемо Вэнса, — более расслабленно продолжил Шеклболт, — судя по всему, что-то вы о нем уже узнали, — он внимательно посмотрел на Рона. — Скажу честно, я считаю, что в данный момент охранять вас — это наилучшее и единственно возможное применение его навыков. По определенным причинам, — сказал он туманно, — я не могу отпускать его на расследования, но по этим же причинам, я считаю, что он лучший защитник из всех возможных. Я ему доверяю, — твердо сказал он, а Рон кисло скривился.

— Кинсли, а вы случайно не знаете, что там с Хогвартсом? Надеюсь, мы сможем доучиться? — решила спросить Гермиона, вспомнив о том, как их эвакуировали из замка.

«Не хотелось бы заканчивать в Шармбатоне… Там придется, наверное, и шестой курс пересдавать…»

— Конечно, — ответил Кингсли. — Хотя в данный момент Хогвартс закрыт для расследования произошедшего. Неизвестно, насколько это затянется, но все заинтересованы в том, чтобы нормальное обучение волшебников скорее возобновилось. После окончания расследования министерство выделит деньги на его восстановление. Я уже отдал распоряжение Перси. Недоученные маги сейчас — еще одна головная боль в будущем.

Гарри, Рон и Гермиона задумались, каждый о своем.

— Кстати, насчет расследования, — сказал Кингсли, и его голос стал более твердым. — Опрашивая свидетелей, мы выяснили, что вы искали некий артефакт, который мог помочь победить Волдеморта. Я обязан изъять его, вы же понимаете. У нас он будет в безопасности. Отдел Тайн на реконструкции, и теперь он будет надежно защищен. Подобных инцидентов, как были в прошлом, уже не повторится. Ни один человек извне не сможет обойти нашу новую защиту. Так что вы можете мне довериться и отдать артефакт.

Друзья переглянулись, вспомнив о Бузинной палочке.

— Его больше нет, — сказала Гермиона, делая честный вид.

— Да, — подтвердил Гарри, — он уничтожен с его смертью.

Рон же, сдвинув брови и поджав губы, активно кивал в подтверждение.

— Я вам верю, — сказал Кингсли, выдержав паузу. — И надеюсь, мне не придется потом об этом пожалеть, — он строго и внимательно посмотрел каждому поочередно в глаза.

— Нет, не придется, — дружно ответили они, стараясь выглядеть убедительно.

— Помимо прочего, сообщаю вам о том, что каждого из вас могут вызвать в Министерство для дачи показаний. Хотя я намекнул им, чтобы они вас не трогали без крайней надобности. В общем, беспокоиться не стоит, даже если вас вызовут. Вы можете предоставить им требуемые воспоминания и не появляться в Министерстве. Просто отдадите их через Гестию. Вас троих, имейте в виду, сейчас журналисты могут в клочья порвать, если увидят. Еще раз напоминаю: вам лучше никуда не выходить, ничего не пить и не брать в руки.

Друзья мрачно переглянулись.

— Итак, мое свободное время подходит к концу, осталось пара минут. Есть что-то, о чем бы вы хотели поговорить?

— А! Да! — встрепенулся Гарри. — Я бы хотел, чтобы Северуса Снейпа официально оправдали. Он был шпионом, и до конца остался верен нашей стороне. Вот доказательства, — Гарри сунул в руки удивленному Кингсли флакон с воспоминаниями. — Надеюсь, все личное, что там есть, останется между нами? — спросил он.

— Разумеется, Гарри, обещаю, — проговорил Кингсли, с опаской осматривая хрупкий флакон с серебристой дымкой внутри.

— И еще — я бы хотел, чтобы наказание для Малфоев было не таким строгим, или его вообще не было. Драко пытал Волдеморт, а Нарцисса помогла мне в один важный момент. Я предоставлю в доказательства воспоминания, когда это потребуется.

— Ну заче-е-е-м, — тихо проскулил Рон.

— Хм-м-м. Хорошо, я учту, — озадаченно сказал Кингсли. — На данный момент их уже допросили, так как они были первыми добровольно сдавшимися. Суд будет еще не скоро, они пока под домашним арестом, в отличие от многих других Пожирателей, ожидающих суда в камерах, — мрачно сказал он. — Судя по доказательствам, добытым из их воспоминаний с их личного согласия, а также из показаний, полученных с помощью сыворотки правды, и свидетельств очевидцев, можно сделать вывод о том, что их, скорее всего, оправдают, как действовавших по принуждению, с чем я не совсем согласен, но закон есть закон, — он вздохнул. — Сомнения есть только относительно Люциуса, и, я думаю, они не развеются. Кстати, хорошо, что вы вспомнили про Малфоев, потому что я совсем забыл, — он начал торопливо хлопать себя по складкам мантии, а затем извлек на свет две палочки, при взгляде на которые в груди у Гермионы мгновенно потеплело. — Авроры делали обыск поместья, когда их нашли. Это же ваши палочки? — спросил он, протягивая их законным владельцам.

— Это моя, — радостно сказала Гермиона, нежно беря в руки свою палочку из виноградной лозы, которая казалась родной после долгого времени, проведенного с ней.

«Теперь можно забыть про уродливую деревяшку Беллатрисы!» — с воодушевлением подумала она, проводя пальцами по всей длине полированного древка.

— Да, это она, — на выдохе сказал Рон, с блеском в глазах забирая из рук Кингсли свою ивовую палочку.

— Я уже и не надеялась ее снова увидеть, спасибо! — поблагодарила улыбающегося министра Гермиона. — _Люмос!_ — загорелся огонек. — Работает!

— Мне уже пора, — сказал Кингсли, делая шаг в сторону камина, — есть что-то еще?

— Есть! — Гермиона вспомнила про Скитер. — У меня для вас письмо, я хотела сегодня отправить, но раз вы здесь… Акцио письмо для Кингсли Шеклболта, — она взмахнула палочкой, и через некоторое время в комнату влетел пергамент.

Министр удивленно посмотрел на письмо, которое она ему протянула.

— Может, скажешь лично? — спросил он напряженно.

— Да нет, там уже все есть. А вы же сейчас торопитесь.

— Ну, хорошо, да. И, кстати, насчет писем, — сказал он, заходя в камин. — Вся ваша почта временно находится на проверке, в конце недели вам ее доставят, — друзья ошарашенно переглянулись, а Кингсли невозмутимо продолжил: — Тоже меры предосторожности, не переживайте. Гарри, Рон, Гермиона, удачного вам дня! — он улыбнулся и слегка поклонился в знак прощания.

— Атриум! — сказал он громко, бросив летучий порох себе под ноги, и исчез в сполохах пламени.


End file.
